The invention relates to a gas valve unit for controlling gas throughput guided to a gas burner of a gas device, in particular a gas cooking appliance, wherein the gas valve unit has at least two on-off valves.
Gas valve units of the said type are described for example in the publications EP0818655A2 and W02004063629 A1. With these types of gas valve unit the gas throughput guided to a gas burner of a gas cooking appliance can be controlled in a number of stages. In such cases the gas throughput possesses a reproducible size at each stage. The throughflow cross-section of the gas of unit overall and consequently the size of the gas throughput are set by specific on-off valves of the gas valve unit being opened or closed and through this by the gas flow being enabled or interrupted through specific throttle openings.
In the known generic gas valve units the on-off valves are actuated individually electromagnetically. To this end a separate electromagnet, which opens or closes the on-off valve, is assigned to each of the on-off valves. The electromagnets are activated by an electronic control unit. This electronic control unit processes the signals created by a person operating the gas cooking appliance by means of an electric control element and activates the electromagnets of the on-off valves accordingly.
WO 2012/049049 A2 further shows a gas valve unit for controlling gas throughput guided to a gas burner of a gas device, in particular a gas cooking appliance, wherein the gas valve unit has at least two on-off valves, wherein the at least two on-off valves are able to be actuated mechanically by moving at least one body relative to the on-off valves.